Con los pies en la tierra… Au
by Karli de Malfoy
Summary: Si no puedes huir de tu realidad, ¿qué pasaría si el ver a un chico en tu mismo vagón logras romper tu rutina? ¿Y si ese evento se repite todos los días cambiando totalmente tu vida? ¿Y si te das cuenta de que de alguna manera te has enamorado de el?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, el resto, escenarios, actos y demás salieron de mi imaginación…=)

Summary: Si no puedes huir de tu realidad, ¿qué pasaría si un día el ver a un chico en tu mismo vagón logras romper tu rutina? ¿Y si ese evento se repite todos los días cambiando totalmente tu vida? ¿Y si te das cuenta de que de alguna manera te has enamorado de él? ¿Qué hacer cuando un completo extraño te ayuda a poner los pies en la tierra?...

Titulo: Con los pies en la tierra… Au

Prologo

Para ella los libros siempre habían sido un escape, una forma de alejarse del mundo, de los problemas, de su familia y amigos, de las reglas impuestas por la sociedad y sobretodo de título que por algún motivo tienes que llevar, "la sabelotodo" era el suyo.

Eran una forma de ser alguien diferente, de vivir en otro mundo, donde todo puede pasar porque simplemente no hay limites, donde tu decides quien eres y así, eres feliz, solo tienes que soñar.

Hermione Granger, médica exitosa de 25 años, para todos con la vida perfecta, justo como tiene porque para todos no había alguien mas centrada que ella, era en realidad una soñadora y una romántica, un alma compleja y últimamente atrapada en un sitio del que no se podía liberar.

Disfrutaba imaginarse en un cuento, donde ella es alguien más, donde es libre, donde no lleva ninguna máscara, donde simplemente es feliz.

Por eso esperaba un momento, talvez un evento o talvez una persona que la sacaría de ese mundo o mas bien, que la haría vivir en la realidad y luchar por su felicidad.

Para muchos saber esto sería algo grave, ¿cómo no ser feliz con la perfección y la realización? ¿Cómo Hermione Granger, la mujer más recta, más seria, más real, porque esa es la palabra, deseaba no serlo, imaginaba ser más?

Pero ella estaba harta, harta de aparentar, de vivir una rutina donde todo lo que ella hacia debía estar bien, de siempre seguir las reglas y ser lo que todos esperan de ella.

Y peor aun, que había algo que no la dejaba salir, talvez era el miedo o talvez era el mundo, algo que la había encadenado, que le había cortado las alas, algo que la ataba y no la dejaba partir.

Lo había intentado, en realidad lo había intentado, pero no lo lograba, esa media felicidad no era suficiente y la condenaba a un mundo donde su único escape era fingir para no herir, ni preocupar, guardando su mente y corazón para los sueños y las historias, donde si era feliz.

Ya no podía mantener esa lucha sola, necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara.

No es que no estuviera agradecida y orgullosa de lo que tenia, en realidad lo adoraba pero quería hacerlo de forma diferente, cumpliendo sus sueños, no los del resto, quería hacerlo sin máscaras y en la realidad del mundo, no en un sueño momentáneo.

Quería dejar de ser "la sabelotodo" y vivir simplemente como Hermione, una mujer que luchaba por ser feliz.

Suspiro suavemente y aparto la vista de la ventana del metro, debía dejar de pensar eso, si quería terminar su libro antes de llegar a su estación, debía dejar de auto analizarse. Bajo su mirada y continuo con su lectura sumergiéndose nuevamente en otro mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, el resto, escenarios, actos y demás salieron de mi imaginación…=)

Cap 1

Dr. Granger tiene unos pacientes esperándola en su oficina, no me dijeron para que pero me parece que es caso grave sobre su hijo, ambos estaban muy alarmados-

Gracias Luna voy en seguida- dijo Hermione a una joven enfermera que trabajaba con ella hace unos pocos meses atrás, era una joven bastante inteligente y atenta lo que le había ayudado a ganarse la confianza de la conocida Dr. Granger.

Camino rápidamente hacia el ala norte del hospital donde se encontraba toda el área de pediatría, ella era una de las encargadas de esa ala del hospital. Si pediatra, muchos le habían dicho que podía ser algo mas, pero adoraba a los niños le encantaba su dulzura, su imaginación, su pureza de alma y trabajar con ellos, ayudarlos la llenaba casi tanto o más q cuando se perdía en sus libros.

Buenos días Herms, le saludo una guapa joven morocha.

Liz, como has estado?- le respondió la castaña a su mejor amiga, Liz Morgan era una mujer encantadora, hermione la adoraba, se habían vuelto mejores amigas en las escuela de medicina y aunque habías estudiado una especialidad diferente nunca habían perdido contacto hasta que se volvieron a encontrar y comenzaron a trabajar en el hospital.

Si no me equivoco tienes pacientes en tu consultorio, por lo que pude notar no es más que una alergia, pero lo dejo a la experta- dijo Liz a su amiga riendo. No te olvides que tenemos programada una cesárea a las 12 y no puedo trabajar sin mi pediatra favorita- dijo mientras se alejaba

Ok, amiga- respondió Hermione a la morocha. Como adoraba a esa mujer era una de las pocas personas que la bajaban de su nube y la había tratado de hacer cambiar un poco su rutina, porque sabía como se sentía. Pero aun con el apoyo de su mejor amiga no lograba vencer ese miedo al cambio. Además eso era algo que no comprendía de su amiga, le había dicho miles de vez que tome el riesgo, pero ella no lo hacía, vivía enamorada de un chico del que siempre huía.

Alzo la vista hace ya algunos, algunos segundos había llegado a la entrada de su consultorio pero no había entrado por quedarse analizando su vida, últimamente le pasaba demasiado, tenía que tener cuidado con eso no podía quedarse estática con pacientes por atender, relajo la mirada, respiro hondo y entro a su consulta como todos los días había hecho.

La mañana pasó con normalidad, padres con sus hijos en brazos por algún problema por suerte no muy grave, controles de crecimiento normales, uno que otro control pre nata. A las 12 ya estaba lista había leído la historia de la paciente que tantas veces había controlado junto con Liz. Era una muchacha unos pocos años menor que ellas, con embarazo normal, el padre del niño había muerto unos pocos días antes de que ella se enterara que estaba embarazada, aun recordaba lo duro que había sido todo para la muchacha y su familia, lamentablemente, el pequeño que nacería en pocos momentos no conocería a su padre. Pero tanto Liz como ella sabían que iba a estar muy bien ya que lo cuidaría no solo su mama sino también, todos sus tíos que al parecer era algo que más bien sobraría. Sonrió y se dirigió al centro gineco-obstetrico donde su amiga la esperaba muy ansiosa.

Por fin llegas, Ginny ya esta lista, hace ya varios minutos y yo estoy impaciente por ver al niño, no te parece increíble, lo hemos hecho tantas veces y a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de maravillarme por lo bello de la vida, una vida nueva llega al mundo. A llenar de alegría tantos corazones y comenzar a escribir una nueva historia para este mundo- dijo Liz con voz soñadora, se notaba que le encantaba su trabajo. Dios mío mujer ni porque es nuestra amiga desde el colegio no puedes quitarte ese trauma de releer las historias más de una vez- dijo la morena con son de burla.

Lo se pero que Ginny sea nuestra amiga no cambia que debamos tener todos los cuidados necesarios- dijo Hermione riendo. Y todos los Weasley están aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si están acompañándola desde la mañana, sabes con ese montón de hermanos que tiene jamás estaría sola- dijo riendo Liz. Y ya puedes asumir porque se ha pasado tan distraída Luna todo el día, tuve que alejarla de esta ala para que dejara de rondar a Ron con cara de enamorada- dijo riendo.

Hermione conocía a la familia Weasley desde que eran pequeños, Ron y Harry, dos chicos de su misma escuela habían sido sus mejores amigos cuando era pequeña y al igual que con Ginny, habían logrado mantener un fuerte lazo de amistad a pesar del poco tiempo que se veían. Esa familia era tan poco ordinaria, es que el solo hecho de describirlos como muchos revoltosos pelirrojos ya los hacía protagonistas de muchas historias para los libros que tanto amaba.

Adoraba a Ron, el menor de los varones Weasley ese cabezota había sido un gran apoyo en su vida, a pesar de que era uno de los que más la juzgaba. Sabía que Luna, la enfermera de su área, que además de todo había sido compañera de Ginny desde que eran niñas, estaba enamorada de el. Era muy tierno verla suspirar cuando el acompañaba a su hermana al control de su embarazo, a pesar de que en esos momentos dejaba de ser mucha utilidad.

Tanto Ginny como Liz concordaban con ella al decir que era muy obvia, aunque eso al parecer no era suficiente para que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de lo que sentía y no la tratara más que como una buena amiga.

Herms, Herms, Dra. Granger, llamadola a tierra, "Herms" despierta!- grito Liz con una sonrisa en su rostro. En serio amiga necesitas dejar de soñar despierta y más bien enfocar esas energías en vivir tu vida, no lo crees.

Mmmm, tal vez Liz, pero tú sabes que todo el mundo espera más de mi y no puedo perder el tiempo pensando en sueños absurdos- respondió.

Herms, cuando entenderás que ningún sueño es absurdo y que lo único que se necesita para cumplirlos es querer alcanzarlos. Además, que importa lo que los demás digas, no vas a decepcionar a nadie, es tu vida, solo tienes una, arriésgate-

Mira quien lo dice, la mujer que se ha pasado suspirando ha escondidas por un hombre que adora y al que no es capaz de decirle nada. Solo actúa como la "mejor amiga", mientras el te cuenta de todas sus novias y como o hacen sufrir- dijo un tanto irritada al escuchar el reproche tan común que Liz le mandaba.

Hermione Granger! Eso es diferente, no es que no le quiera decir es solo que… que- dijo con resentimiento en la voz ante la respuesta de su amiga. Hermione viendo la reacción de su amiga y como de repente su mirada se nublaba, la abrazo y se disculpo.

Lo siento Liz, solo fue una reacción sin sentido no quise decir eso- dijo abrazando a su amiga para tratar de calmarla, se ponía muy sensible al hablar de "el".

Tranquila, sé que es cierto. Tranquilicémonos que tenemos trabajo que hacer- respondió Liz con la voz cortada y respirando para calmarse.

Entraron al ala de preparación donde ya se encontraba todo equipo de enfermeras que trabajarían junto a ellas.

Bueno amiga, lista?-dijo Liz sonriendo a su amiga mientras entraban al quirófano donde su amiga ya estaba lista para la operación.

Nunca mejor- dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaban.

…

Dos horas después Liz salía del quirófano muy feliz, se dirigió hacia la sala de espera con una sonrisa n el rostro. La operación no resulto sencilla, hubo algunas complicaciones porque el bebe se encontraba de nalgas y eso complico un poco las cosas, pero de todas maneras todo salió bien.

Entro al ala de espera, no sin antes asegurarse que cierto chico estuviera por allí, era un momento de demasiada alegría y no quería verlo, desde que entro con su nueva novia verlo era una tortura.

Como están?- Saludo a un grupo de pelirrojos con una sonrisa. Liz, que paso, se demoraron, todo esta bien?, como esta mi hija?, y mi nieto?, podemos entrar a verlos?- dijo una señora rechoncha y bajita que se acababa de abalanzar desde el otro lado de la sala.

Mama cálmate -dijeron en coro una pareja de gemelos pelirrojos que se habían acercado. Si Molly, querida deja que no cuente Liz que paso- Dijo un hombre delgado y pelirrojo junto a los gemelos.

Tras ellos se acercaban, los tres hermanos mayores Charlie, Bil y Percy, el cual llamaba con señas a Ron que se encontraba en ese momento con una muy soñadora Luna.

Gracias Fred, George y Sr Weasley- dijo Liz con una sonrisa. Todo salió bien, hubo un problema en la posición del bebe que no estuvo prevista según el último eco que hicimos, pero todo salió muy bien, Herms se llevo al niño, ya debe estar en el ala de maternidad para que lo vayan a ver, es un niño muy bello. Como la operación fue un poco demorada no podemos dar a Ginny de alta muy rápido, tiene que estar al menos unos 2 días en observación, solo por si acaso sucediera algo, lo que no es común-aseguro al ver la cara que puso la Sra. Weasley.

Es un niño?- pregunto Ron con alegría. Si Ron otro orgulloso Weasley, aunque también se parece mucho a su papa- dijo Liz con voz queda.

Nos alegra mucho, mi niña, Herm y tu han ayudado a que todo esto sea posible, muchas gracias-dejó Arthur Weasley con el rostro lleno de emoción. No se preocupe- Sr. Weasley, para es estudiamos nosotras- respondió Liz con una sonrisa. Ginny está en la habitación 64 si desean visitarla.

Después de una breve despedida los Weasleys se dirigieron a ver al nuevo miembro de la familia y a Ginny mientras Liz tomaba la dirección opuesta a encontrarse con su amiga.

Hermione regresaba de las cuneras después de asegurarse que todo estuviera bien con el nuevo Weasley, cuando escucho que la llamaban. Hermi-dijo Liz. Como esta nuestro Weasley favorito cuéntame.

Bien Liz es un niño muy sano y despierto, lo deje en las cuneras para que los Weasleys lo pudieran ver- dijo Hermione.

Siii no te imaginas lo felices que están, Molly casi me mata de un infarto cuando entre a contarles todo, estaba preocupada pero los geme….. Qué te pasa Liz está todo bien?, poruqe tienes esa cara de duda-dijo Liz al darse cuenta de que su amiga a duras penas la escuchaba y miraba al piso con extrañeza.

Herms?

Ahh, Liz lo siento es que paso algo muy extraño, apenas tome al bebe de la mano para revisar su reflejos y de una llevo mi dedo a su boca, eso no es normal. Esa reacción normalmente ocurre al menos a las 24 horas pero no recuerdo si es algún signo de laguna enfermedad si lo hacen antes. – dijo Herms con duda.

Tranquila amiga, los estudios dicen que pueden ser instantáneos esos reflejos dependiendo el bebe. Pero sabes que dicen que cuando eres el primero que al bebe le chupa en dedo antes de su madre es porque algo maravilloso te va a ocurrir, bueno es un rumor que corre por las enfermeras, aunque no es muy común.

Algo maravilloso? Que raro….mmmm bueno con que el bebe de Ginny esté bien no me preocupo-dijo Hermione con más tranquilidad.

Si amiga vamos que nos toca llenar todo el informe y ya esta tarde, además mañana tengo ronda y necesito descansar.

Llenaron todos los papeles que debían y se dirigieron cada una a sus casas, no sin antes visitar a Ginny y a los Weasleys que se encontraban reunidos junto a la cunera del bebe que había sido llevado a comer por primera vez con su mami.

Salieron del hospital, cada una con pensamientos diferentes, Herms dudando sobre lo que había pasado con el bebe y Liz nerviosa, mañana tenia ronda y era muy probable que "el" fuera a visitar a los Weasleys.

Como están todos! Bueno es el primer capítulo que hago, ojala les guste todavía falta para que la verdadera trama comience pero tenía que explicar como vive Hermione para que entendiera como se va a armar l historia.

Gracias x leer!

=0)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, el resto, escenarios, actos y demás salieron de mi imaginación…=)

Hola como están, muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el capitulo anterior, es mi primer finc, creo que se nota jaja pero bueno ojala les este gustando…

Capítulo 2

Salía presurosa de la estación del tren, pero, era extraño, esa no era su parada de siempre. No sabía que estaba pasando, a donde iba. Entonces alzo la vista y lo vio. Un joven caminaba delante de ella con la cabeza gacha, quién era? No lo sabía realmente y no entendía muy bien porque lo estaba siguiendo, pero había algo en él que tenía algo que la intrigaba. Se acercaban a la salida de la estación, se alejaba, ella aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo, de repente se escucho una alarma, que pasaba, la alarma seguía sonando pero nadie más que ella parecía escucharlo. Cerró los ojos y se tapo los oídos, tratando de no escuchar la campana, abrió los ojos y vio el cielo raso de su habitación. Solo había sido un sueño. Se dio la vuelta en la cama tratando de alcanzar el despertador para callarlo, quien sería el chico de su sueño, no recordaba su rostro.

Se dio una ducha, desayunó rápidamente, estaba tarde, bueno estaba "tarde para llegar temprano" como diría Liz, pero lo prefería así, le dejaba tiempo para leer en el tren. Se vistió y salió hacia la estación del tren, en unos minutos se encontraba ya allí, se dirigió a la plataforma a esperar su tren, después de unos 5 minutos se había sentado ya cerca de una ventanilla y sacaba en libro desde su cartera, comenzó a leerlo y se hundió en la lectura y en ese mundo de fantasías y sin limitaciones que se habría con cada palabra. Estaba tan concentrada que no se fijo en cuando un joven de su edad entraba en la siguiente parada, era un joven bastante atractivo, con un cabello rubio platinado y unos profundos e intrigantes ojos grises, llevaba un terno gris y una corbata verde que contrastaban muy bien con su pálida piel.

Faltaba una estación para bajarse, levanto la vista, la gente se estaba bajando, en ese momento lo vio, a ese chico, lo sabía era el chico con el que había soñado, caminaba lentamente hacia la salida de la estación, que significa haberlo encontrado. Pero antes de que pudiera sacar alguna conclusión el ya se había perdido en la gente y el tren partía a dejarla a su estación. No, debía estar confundida se dijo para si misma, no era posible, eso solo había sido un sueño y él solamente era un chico que viajo en el mismo tren, no significaba nada.

Al fin había llegado a la parada, se bajó todavía pensando en lo que había pasado, caminó hacía el hospital y se dirigió a su consultorio, todavía era muy temprano para que llegarán los pacientes, miró al libro que guardaba en su maleta pero no tuvo ganas de leerlo, no supo como así pero simplemente salió de la oficina y caminó por el hospital, termino en el ala de quemados, nunca había estado allí, cuando algún niño llegaba en ese estado lo atendía y lo mandaban para allá pero nunca los había ido a visitar, nunca se había dado tiempo. Entró tratando de no hacer ruido las camas de los niños que se encontraban en el fondo tenían cada una sabanas rosadas o azules dependiendo si eran niños o niñas. Se dirigió hacia allá, era temprano y los niños permanecían dormidos, camino silenciosamente entre las camillas, sintió una calma reconfortante mientras os veía dormir. Miró una de las esquinas y vio una mesa llena de colores y hojas para que los niños se entretuvieran, había juguetes por todos lados y en la pared del fondo junto a una repisa con libros se encontraba una foto de su amiga Liz con los niños. Sonrió, Liz amaba a los niños y siempre estaba con ellos cuando no tenía nada que hacer, a veces se preguntaba porque ella no era la pediatra.

Quién eres?- pregunto una niña recostada en la camilla más próxima a ella. Hermione volteo la cabeza y le sonrió, pero antes de dejarla responder ella le dijo: Tú eres la amigad de la Doc Liz, Hermione, me atendiste la primera vez que llegue pero nunca más te vi- dijo la niña.

Si, no había podido venir a verlos, pero hoy tuve tiempo-dijo Herms con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordaba a esa niña, quemaduras de tercer grado en brazos y tórax, a pesar del mal estado en el que se encontraba mejoró muy rápido, la había atendido hacia ya dos semanas. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio y los ojos de un color gris, se le hacía muy parecida a…

Sabes si la Doc Liz va a venir hoy-le pregunto la niña de repente. – Normalmente viene todos los días pero esta semana nos dijo que no podía ni ayer ni hoy, sabes si en serio no viene hoy-

Mmm, no creo…-se quedo dudando un momento al darse cuenta de cómo llamarla. Beth, me llamo Beth Malfoy- le respondió la niña rápidamente – entiendo que no te acuerdes- dijo la niña con una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacia la castaña.

Lo siento- dijo rápidamente.- Tiene hoy ronda, es decir que tiene trabajo todo el día, tal vez por eso no viene, quieres verla, tal vez yo le pueda decir que quieres verla, es muy urgente?- pregunto.

No, ella nos suele leer cuentos casi todos los días, creo que eso nos ayuda a no sentirnos solos, yo por ejemplo voy aquí dos semanas pero tu me dijiste que gracias a que sane rápido no tendría que permanecer mucho, pero hay niños, niños que no se van y que nadie los viene a ver y se sienten solos, al menos con las historias nos sentimos mejor- dijo la niña de una manera que sorprendió a Hermione, no tendría más de 10 años y hablaba con una pasión y dulzura, le sonrío y le dijo – Sabes tal vez mi amiga no pueda venir pero yo hoy salgo temprano, le puedo preguntar qué les estaba leyendo y puedo contarles la historia, muchos de ustedes fueron mis pacientes y me encantaría hablar con ustedes otra vez.-

-Nos encantaría.- Dijo Beth con ilusión en su voz, -todos nos acordamos de ti, fuiste muy buena con nosotros al ayudarnos.-

No sabía porque, pero se sentía feliz. Porque nuca había ido a visitarlos?, jamás lo pensó, el simple hecho de salir de su ala se consideraba "profesionalmente peligroso" simplemente por estar en un lugar donde no atendería nadie. Pero esta vez, no iría a eso, iría a hacer algo que todo medico debería hacer, acompañar y entablar una relación más que profesional con los niños. Los ayudaría de forma diferente, los acompañaría.

-Hermione Jane Granger donde has estado te busque por todo tu ala, no me digas que llegaste tarde que ese mismo rato hago una celebración en mi consultorio- dijo Liz

-Si y llevas jugo de uva y caldo de pollo- respondió Hermione con una risita.

-No como crees, el puré de papa y la gelatina- dijo su amiga riendo. –Haber ahora si dime sonde estabas Herms?-

-Llegué temprano, y me fui a pasear por el hospital, entre al pabellón de quemados y me quede ahí con los niños, por cierto no me dijiste que ibas a leerles, pero bueno quede en reemplazarte hoy, una niña me convenció, Beth Malfoy- respondió la castaña.

-Wao, paseando tu? Bien me parece- dijo riendo su amiga. – Eso demuestra que por fin estas saliendo de tu rutina, bien hecho amiga. Si te conté que suelo ir, pero con el caso que me haces, esta semana estuvo pesada y no he podido ir. Muchas gracias por reemplazarme, a los niños les hace bien y a ti también, esos niños están llenos de un aire de paz increíble. Yo por el contrario voy a trabajar toda la noche- dijo con un puchero. –pero bien que me gusta- dijo riendo.

-Sí, bueno al menos Ginny está aquí y vas a poder pasar viendo al Weasley favorito de todos- le respondió Hermione.

-Buena idea con no encontrarme con "ya sabemos quién", no hay ningún problema- respondió Liz.

-Amiga, tienes que dejar de huir, según él eres su mejor amiga y te va a buscar, siempre lo hace. Te necesita demasiado, por eso yo creo que el también te quiere, se siente en el aire- dijo Hermione.

-No, Herms si él me quisiera estaría conmigo y no con cuanta mujer se le cruce, ash que tarado!... Pero bueno, todo bien, ya vas a ver que no lo voy a ver- le respondió su amiga.

-Bueno, bueno, yo me voy ya estoy tarde y me deben estar esperando lo pacientes, nos vemos en la tarde, te tengo que contar algo- le dijo recordando al chico de su sueño, quien sería. – Y me tienes que decir que les estabas leyendo a los niños- dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficina.

-Si corre vas a llegar solo cinco minutos antes- le gritó riendo mientras se dirigían en direcciones opuestas.

El día paso con normalidad, pacientes con sus hijos, varios partos, Luna despistada y sonrojada por el pelirrojo tío que visitaba a Ginny. Ya tenía que irse con los niños, pero antes quería hablar con Liz, tenía que contarle lo de su sueño y además quedaron en ir juntas a visitar a Ginny antes de que ella se fuera.

-Uff, me he salvado hasta ahora no ha aparecido- dijo Liz a su amiga mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación 64. – Además, Ginny esta de alta mañana en la mañana y el no tiene que visitarlos aquí, el mudo esta a mi favor-

Bueno, no te confíes y no exageres tampoco, como si verlo fuera el fin del mundo-

-Bueno el mundo no pero igual, haber cambiando de tema, que querías contarme-

-Veras- comenzó Hermione y comenzó a contarle su sueño.

Cuando termino Liz le dijo.-Bueno un sueño es un sueño pero lo del tren me deja intrigada, aunque como dices que en el sueño no le viste la cara no podemos decir nada. Aunque sería tan genial que fuera cierto, y lo comiences a ver todos los días, lo conoces, se enamoran y tengo cuñado. Pero no lo persigas, no seas acosadora.-Dijo Liz.

-Buuu, claro la próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a seguir, claro como siempre hago esas cosa-

-Bueno, hoy diste un paseo por el hospital- dijo riendo Liz.

-Hermi, Liz como han estado?- les pregunto Ron saliendo de la habitación de Ginny.

-Muy bien Ron, viniendo a ver a Ginny, como se encuentra ella y el menor de todos los Weasleys- dijo Liz sonriendo al pelirrojo.

Bien, creo Robert debe estar cansado de pasar de brazos en brazos- dijo Ron riendo. – Bueno me tengo que ir mañana tengo trabajo y como mamá no quería dejar sola a Ginny no he podido llegar a mi casa a descansar. Han visto ha Luna creo que la voy a ir llevando.-

-No, debe estar en pediatría aunque su hora de salida ya paso pero intenta, algo me dice que salió más tarde hoy- dijo Liz riendo

-Mala – le susurro Herms a su amiga mientras veían al pelirrojo alejarse a los pasillos. – Sabes que Luna o adora, y él, no hace más que tratarla como una pequeña. Luna sufre mucho y a pesar de todo lo adora con el corazón,

- Lo sé, y sé que él tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta-

-Saben no deberían hablar afuera de una habitación cuando su paciente trata de dormir- dijo una guapa pelirroja en la puerta del cuarto, llevaba puesta una bata y les sonreía amablemente. – De que hablaban por cierto?-

-Ginny!- dijeron ambas al unisonó y fueron a abrazar a su amiga. –Como estas?-

- Bien, un poco aburrida, pasar todo el día acostada es estresante, ya quiero salir de aquí y jugar con Robert en el jardín de la Madriguera.

- Pronto saldrás, ya solo falta esta noche. Robert? Que bello nombre, esta ahorita contigo?- pregunto Hermione

- Si, al parecer tengo ciertas influencias en el hospital y lo dejan conmigo la mayoría del día. Muchas gracias-

- De que Ginnisita.-dijo Liz soriendo. – Puedo verlo?-

-Claro, que pregunta, solo le falta conocer a sus tías- Dijo Ginny, mientras las llevaba al cuarto. Lentamente se acercaron a una cuna junto a la cama de la habitación, ahí dormitaba un pequeño bebé con rizos pelirrojos. De repente, se movió, estiró sus manitos y abrió los ojos de un azul electrizante y con ojos dormilones se frego sus ojitos.

-Dios mió que bello- dijo Hermione. – Puedo cargarlo?-

-Claro- contestó Ginny. Mientras la castaña le hacía caras a Robert, que se reía alegremente, Liz le dijo a Ginny.

- Y tú como estas? Ya te sientes mejor-

-Si, Liz no saben cuánto se los agradezco, a veces me siento triste, es tan parecido a él. Como lo extraño!- respondió Ginny un tanto melancólica.-Pero se que siempre quizo mi felicidad y la felicidad de Robert, además tengo demasiadas personas junto a mi-

-Por supuesto y siempre estaremos contigo- Dijo Herms alzando la cabeza.

- Siempre, siempre, siempre- dijo Liz abrazando a la pelirroja que las veía con agradecimiento. -Préstamelo Herms yo también soy su tía- dijo Liz mientras estiraba los brazos para tomar al bebé.

Liz paseaba por la habitación con el bebé, cantándole, mientras Hermione y Ginny conversaban de los futuros planes de los Weasleys para Robert.

-Sí, no te imaginas, Ron ya le compro todo el uniforme de futbol y Fred y George sacaron una línea de juguetes en honor a él.-

-Están emocionados, es de esperarse. Bueno entonces yo creo que voy a comenzar a comprarle todas las colecciones de libros solo para él- dijo Hermione a la pelirroja.

-Y yo le cocinaré todos los postres que puedo- dijo Liz de repente. – Obviamente cuando pueda comer-

La tres rieron un buen rato.

Liz le improvisaba una canción a Robert, mientras se acercaban a la ventana del pasillo, había dejado la caminata circular en el cuarto de Ginny y había salido dejando conversar a Ginny y Hermione.

-Brilla, tus ojos con el resplandor.

De la luna, que brilla a tu alrededor- cantaba lentamente, meintras Robert cerraba los ojos otras vez acurrucado en sus brazos.

-Esa es otra prueba de que los niños son los tuyo- dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas que hizo temblar a Liz. No, no quería voltear, no quería verlo.

-Hola Harry- Dijo Liz mientras se daba la vuelta pero mantenía la cabeza gacha.- Vienes a ver a Ginny?, está adentro-

Acaso te quieres librar de mi Liz- le respondió con tranquilidad.- Primero déjame ver a Robert-

Harry se acerco lentamente y tomo al, ya dormido Robert en sus manos, Liz alzo la vista y esa imagen la enamoro aun más de lo que estaba. Harry acurrucaba al niño en sus brazos mientras lo veía con dulzura. Su cabello azabache y despeinado caía con suavidad sobre su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaban con dulzura. No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer solo lo veía, ahí parada, estática.

-Es un Weasley, eso no cabe duda- dijo Harry de repente alzando a verla y sonriendo.

-Si, en eso tienes la razón- dijo Liz suavemente meintras trataba de recuperar la calma, aunque eso no duro mucho, ya que el se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Quedaron de frente, Robert lo separaba pero al ser tan pequeño no era mucho.

-Donde has estado? Me has hecho falta Liz- dijo Harry acercando una de sus manos hacia ella y retirando un mechon de cabello que se había escapado de la coleta que llevaba. No fuiste al café para que conocieras a Lory, debes conocerla.

En ese momento Liz sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella. Conocer Lory, en el café donde los dos siempre salían, conocer a esa, esa… mujer que estaba con el hombre que amaba. Ni loca.

-No he tenido tiempo lo siento- dijo Liz de repente. – Pero sabes no necesito conocerla asi estoy bien- dijo un tanto ruda. – Es tu novia, no necesita mi aprobación-

-Vamos Liz sabes que prefieron presentarte para que no vayan a sentir celos de ti-

"Celos de mi, celos de mi… ya quisiera" pensó

-Otro día, otra semana, ahí vemos estoy ocupada por ahora-

- Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Harry sin estar del todo convencido.

Harry!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas que corrió a abrazar a Harry. Porque no entras a saludar, y Liz como te demoras ya pensamos que te secuestraste a Robert- dijo Hermione.

-Estábamos por entrar- dijo Harry.

Entraron y estuvieron conversando una media hora hasta que Liz vio el reloj.

-Tengo que irme, voy a comer algo y voy a hacer mi ronda-

-Voy contigo- dijo Herms- y de paso me das el libro para los niños.

Se despidieron y salieron.-Que paso con Harry, prácticamente no le hablabas- pregunto Herms cuando se encontraban ya lejos de la habitación.

-Quiere que conozca a Lory. Viene aquí, toma a Robert, pone esa cara de dulzura, me hace sentir mas enamorada de él y después me dice que la quiere presentar. – le respondió su amiga de repente. -Porque Herms, porque tengo que quererle tanto-

-Tranquila- dijo abrazando a su amiga. – Ya vas a ver que se va a da cuenta-

-Pero cuando, cuando este vieja y no haya amado a alguien más que a él. No Herms es tiempo de hacer algo, de olvidarlo. No más.-Dijo Liz separándose de su amiga.

-Toma este es el libro, solo leeles desde la pagina 44 hasta que se queden dormidos. Me voy van a asesinarme por llegar tan tarde- dijo Liz mientras salía corriendo.

Herms miro a su amiga. Sabía que lo dolía y también sabía que Harry la quería, pero que ninguno se atrevía a "arriesgar la amistad" y por eso se herían tanto. Caminó hacia el ala de quemados, les leyó la historia a los niños hasta que se quedaron dormidos y salió para ya irse a su casa.

-Al menos, al menos tiene alguien a quien amar- se dijo para si antes de salir del hospital.

Lo logré =0). Ojala les guste, creo que me salió mejor que el anterior. Ojala pueda actualizar rápido ya tengo la idea pero escribirla ahí esta la demora jajaja.

Saludos!=0)


End file.
